orphan_moviefandomcom-20200215-history
Esther Coleman
Esther Coleman was a young girl who Kate and John Coleman adopted in the horror film, Orphan. Esther appeared to be 9 years old and was from Russia. She was first encountered at St. Mariana's Orphanage. It was eventually revealed that her real name was Leena Klammer. She was actually a 33 year old woman with a hormone disorder (Hypopituitarism) that caused proportional dwarfism and she was a serial killer who posed as a little girl so she could be adopted with one goal: To seduce and sleep with her adopted father as it was the only love that she knew. In cases where this plan failed, she would kill him and his entire family, burn the house down or otherwise destroy their residence and go to find another family. This M.O. (M''odus operandi'') led her to enter the United States illegally. Although she acted nice to strangers at first, her specialty was eavesdropping. Whenever someone bad-mouthed her, she made a plan to kill that someone. She seemed to receive pleasure and satisfaction from killing people as it was shown when she killed Sister Abigail and almost killed Daniel. Biography St. Mariana's Orphanage During her time in America, Esther spent a period of time at St. Mariana's Orphanage. During that period, she showed no issues. The only trouble was when she was asked to take her ribbons off. Later, Sister Abigail revealed that trouble tended to find Esther. One time when this occurred was when the two girls are fighting and one was caught stealing. Another time was when a boy fell and a pair of scissors stabbed him through his jaw. Esther was present when these happened. Sister Abigail never informed John or Kate about any about this when the Colemans asked about her or if there are any issues with her about which they should know, but she discovered that the house where Esther used to live with her old adopted family in Estonia was burned down and the cause was arson. This was when she told the Colemans that something could be wrong with Esther as too many coincidences are involving Esther now and this became alarming. Adopted by the Colemans Esther was adopted by the Colemans after John stumbled across her at St. Mariana's. They took her home and treated her like a princess. John and Kate bought her a canvas and Max bought her an American Sign Language book as a welcome present. Daniel did not seem to be interested in Esther and was actually jealous about all of the attention that she was receiving. Kate became suspicious that there might be problems in Esther's background when Esther expressed much more knowledge about sex than it was to be expected for a child that was her age. Her suspicions deepened when Esther pushed a girl who was bullying her off the slide at a local park, breaking her leg. While she initially believed Esther's claim that it was an accident, Kate was further alarmed when Sister Abigail (CCH Pounder), the head of the orphanage warned her and John that bad things always seemed to happen when Esther was around. But, Esther overheard this and as Sister Abigail was leaving in her car, Esther pushed Max into it's path, forcing her to swerve off the road. When Sister Abigail rushed to see if Max was hurt, Esther killed her with a hammer and convinced Max to help her hide the weapon in their treehouse. Kate was convinced that something was very wrong with Esther, but John did not believe her. Attempting to find out more about Esther, Kate found her hidden Bible and discovered that it originally came from the Saarne Institute in Estonia which she eventually discovered to be a mental hospital. She e-mailed a picture of Esther to them and asked for more information if her mother was a patient there or if Esther was even born there. John lost his trust in Kate when she aggressively grabbed Esther and yelled at her after she gave Kate a bunch of white roses from the grave of Jessica who was Kate's stillborn child. She knew that Esther knew because she showed Esther Jessica's grave in the greenhouse when she first arrived at their house and she said, "As long as these roses grow, she would too." While she was in tears in front of the grave, Esther broke her own arm and said that it still hurted when Kate grabbed it. She was taken to the hospital as John ceased to believe Kate. This caused Kate to buy a bottle of wine which she almost drank until she flashed back to the time that Max nearly drowned. On the next morning, Esther lured Kate out of the car. She shifted it's transmission to Neutral and disengaged the parking brakes, causing it to roll into the oncoming traffic and almost killing Max. When Daniel learned about Sister Abigail's death from Max, he told her about his plan to retrieve the hammer to prove Esther's guilt. However, Esther overheard their conversation and confronted Daniel as he searched the treehouse by setting it ablaze and locking Daniel inside in an attempt to kill him and destroy the evidence. Daniel fell to the ground trying to escape and was knocked unconscious. Esther attempted to finish him off with a rock, but Max stopped her. While Daniel was hospitalized from his fall, Esther slipped into his hospital room and smothered him with a pillow, stopping his heart, but the doctors quickly revived him. Kate, realizing what happened attacked Esther, but the orderlies helped John subdue her. As John took Esther and Max home, the doctors sedated Kate. (In the original script for Orphan, Esther killed Daniel.) When John took the girls home, he drank Kate's bottle of wine due to his stress to the point where he got severely drunk. Esther came to see him, dressed in Kate's sultry black dress which she re-designed to fit her own body and tried to seduce John. Instead, John, realizing that Kate was right about Esther all along became angry and told Esther to go to her room. He told her that he planned to call Sister Judith on the next day to talk about sending Esther back to the orphanage. Esther headed to her room in tears from being rejected. In the hospital, Kate woke up as her phone rang and saw that it was Dr. Varava from the Saarne Institute. He wished to let her know that he received the picture of Esther. He asked Kate if Esther was someplace where she could hear her. Kate explained to him that Esther was at home with John and Max. In fear, Dr. Varava told Kate to call John immediately and tell him to get the rest of the family out of the house and call the police. Confused, Kate asked Dr. Varava why she should do this. Dr. Varava explained that Esther was actually an adult woman. Her real name was Leena Klammer and she was extremely dangerous. He further explained that Leena was actually 33 years old and had a rare hormone disorder that stunted her physical growth, causing her to look like a child. He also explained that she was the most violent patient at the Institute and constantly fought to get out of the straightjacket which she was confined which resulted in her having the scars around her wrists and neck. This explained why she was wearing the ribbons. To their knowledge, Leena already killed seven people before being admitted to the Saarne Institute. Leena passed herself off as a little girl for most of her life and tricked the last family that she lived with in Estonia into adopting her, but when she was unable to seduce the father, she killed him and his whole family. To Kate's horror, she started remembering what Sister Abigail told her about Esther's last adoptive family, the Sullivans. They are killed in a house fire. Kate rushed home, hoping that she was not too late. School Esther had two previous schools. Before St. Mariana's, Esther was enrolled in a previous school which little was known. All of that was known are two incidents. The first was that while she was there, a boy fell with the scissors in his hand and stabbed himself though the jaw. The second was that the two girls got into a fight and one of them was caught stealing. These incidents both occurred when Esther was around. In her school with the Colemans, Esther's first day got off to a poor start as a girl named Brenda teased her about her clothing. Later, Brenda teased Esther about having a Bible and tried to take her ribbons off, causing Esther to scream and went into a fit of rage. History Before Leena Klammer (Esther Coleman's real name) became a serial killer stalking the adoptive families, she had an atrocious childhood. It was one where her father sexually abused her to the point where she thought that he was showing her love. This left her with permanent reproductive sterility. It was on this basis that she seduced her adoptive fathers as she did not know what her father did was wrong. Instead, it was all of what she knew and she believed it to be normal. Soon, her father involved himself with a new girlfriend. When Leena asked him why he did so, he responded by saying to her that because of her glandular disorder, "You would never be a real woman!" With her heart broken, Leena went insane by killing her father and his girlfriend. She was caught shortly after and was sent to the Saarne Institute. Soon, she escaped and became a prostitute for the wealthy pedophiles. When the police caught one of these, Leena pretended to be a child to avoid going to prison or being sent back to the Institute. She was sent to an orphanage where she was soon adopted by a family. When she failed to seduce her adoptive father, she killed him and his family, burned his house down and escaped to the United States which she entered illegally and she went to St. Mariana's. Death Eventually, Leena and Kate engaged in a vicious fight on the lake. They fell into the water, but both of them managed to get up. Leena tried to trick Kate into sparing her life by turning back to her Esther facade and called her Mommy. Kate, enraged at Leena for everything that she did and Leena dared to call her Mommy angrily yelled, "I am not your f**king Mommy!" She kicked Leena in the face. This broke Leena's neck, killing her instantly and sending her sinking to the bottom of the lake. Behind the scenes Alternate Ending Among the special features on the DVD and Blu-ray versions of Orphan, there was an alternate ending. After Kate fell onto Leena, Kate and Max quickly went out to get help. Leena vanished to her room where she re-applied herself as the innocent-looking Esther. When she was finished, she was seen to be walking down the stairs and introducing herself as Esther, covered in scars and blood as the police wondered what happened. It was not revealed what happened after. Remarks Leena Klammer/Esther Coleman was acted out by Isabelle Fuhrman in Orphan. Category:Evil girls Category:Template documentation